Loves Blinnding Kiss pt 2
by Nikcorra
Summary: The continueing of the series,will Dominic leave with Nagi?...what else happens?


(Alright, here I am, cotinuing it)

Ken-ohki woke up early that morning, he yawned as he stretched, looking at Nagi. She was still asleep on her side. Ken-ohki looked around as he didn't see any food around, he sighed as he jumped off the chair as he ran to the door as he phased through it on the search for food.  
Nagi turned on her back as she opened her eyes slowly. The room was a bit dark, with a little light shining through the window with the shade down. Nagi sat up as she rubbed the back of her neck. She looked around looking for Ken-ohki, she didn't see any where. She than threw her legs over the edge of he bed as she sighed leaning her arms on her knees. She knew he probably had gone out somewhere. Nagi stood up as she walked over across the room to the sink, she turned on the water as she rinsed her face. She grabbed a hand towel that was folded off to the side. She dried her face gently, than put the hand towel back on the counter. She looked to the door immediately as some one knocked. Nagi arched an eyebrow as she walked over to the door, she opened it slowly, than looked at who it was, than opened it all the way. She looked at Dominic with Ken-ohki on his shoulder.  
"I used to have a Cabbit, she got killed three weeks ago" he spoke up. Nagi looked at him with an arched eyebrow. Ken-ohki meowed as he jumped down from his shoulder as he ran inside.  
"I brought Breakfast, you hungry?" he asked as he held a bag up with a cup container holding two cups. Nagi looked at him for a few moments, still not fully awake yet. Ken-ohki turned his head from sitting in the chair once again, he looked at Nagi.  
"Cha-woo…" he spoke up. Nagi and Dominic looked at him.  
"Cha-Woo… Cha-wo" he spoke up. Nagi turned her head as she looked at him once again.  
"You can stay" she spoke up as he looked at her.  
"Alright, I hope you like what I ordered you, Ken-ohki gave me an idea on what you liked" he spoke up as he followed Nagi inside the room, hitting the door with his foot. Nagi walked over the one of the other chairs as she sat down crossing her legs. Ken-ohki jumped over to her as he sat in her lap. Dominic walked to the chair that Ken-ohki jumped out of as he set down, he set the bag and the drinks on the coffee table.  
"You like omelets?" he asked. Nagi looked at him. She nodded her head slightly. He reached in the bag as he grabbed a wrapped omelet in paper as he handed it to her. She grabbed it.  
"You like juice?" he asked. Nagi nodded her head. He handed her a cup.  
"I got some sausage too incase your still hungry" he spoke up, he set the sausage on the coffee table, as he grabbed a bag full of carrots and set them across from the sausage. Ken-ohki meowed happily as he jumped off her lap on top the coffee table, he began gobbling down the carrots quickly. Nagi opened her omelet as she grabbed her drink taking a sip. Dominic looked around the place a little.  
"Not a bad place" he spoke up. Nagi looked at him for a moment as he took a bite of his omelet. She lowered her eyes as she grabbed her omelet.  
"You stay here often?" he asked as he looked at her. Nagi took a bite of her omelet.  
"When ever I come here, yes" she spoke up. Dominic nodded his head slightly as he took another bite of his omelet.  
"So, you have any job profession?" she asked as she looked at him. Dominic looked at her as he grabbed his drink.  
"Other than working part time at the bar, I do a bit of traveling in space, I'm a Space Pirate to tell you the truth" he spoke up. Nagi looked at him for a moment.  
"Nice huh, you being a bounty hunter, and me a bounty hunter" he spoke up as he looked at her. They looked at each other for a few moments, Nagi looked down as she grabbed her drink.  
"What type of ship do you use?."  
"Well, ever since my Cabbit died, I haven't been able to travel any where, I don't have no transportation at the moment."  
"Can't you just steal one?" she asked. Dominic looked at her, she looked at him as well. He grinned a little.  
"Why, how did you know my plan?" he asked with the grin getting bigger. Nagi arched an eyebrow.  
"I was kidding" he spoke up. Nagi lowered her eyes as she took another bite of her omelet. It was quiet for a few moments.  
"I'm surprised you haven't taken me into headquarters yet" he spoke. Nagi looked at him.  
"Who ever said I was going to do that?" she asked.  
"I have the biggest bounty on my head, the only reason why bounty hunter's come around me is to take me to headquarters and claim the reward, if they can catch me" he spoke up as he looked at her. Nagi and Dominic looked at each other for a few moments. Ken-ohki lifted his head as he looked at Nagi.  
"If I was planning on doing that, I would of already whopped your ass, and taken you into headquarters" she spoke up. Dominic grinned.  
"So you aren't here to take me in are you?" he asked.  
"Or am I, and I just haven't done it yet?" she asked. They looked at each other for a moment. Dominic shook his head as he ate the last bite of his omelet. Nagi looked at her omelet that she had left, she set it on the coffee table as she grabbed her drink. Dominic looked at her.  
"You not hungry any more?" he asked. Nagi shook her head.  
"I don't have much of an appetite" she spoke up as she took a sip of her juice.  
"Hmm…your not like most Bounty Hunters" he spoke up.  
"Why do you say that when you barely even know me" he spoke up.  
"Because, for one, your not a slob like many that have came after me, and aren't really in a rush to go get what ever you are going after apparently, and I don't know, your feisty, and different, but that's a good thing" he spoke up. Nagi looked at him for a moment.  
"Well maybe your right" she spoke up. Dominic nodded his head.  
"Yeah, that's what I like to see, I like a calm Bounty Hunter" he said as he grabbed a sausage link as he eat it. Nagi arched an eyebrow.  
"So, did you hear about that Bounty Hunter that got hurt badly about a month and a half ago?" he asked. Nagi just looked at him.  
"Yeah, I did" she spoke up, Ken-ohki turned around as he looked at Nagi.  
"Is he still alive?" he asked.  
"Yes, she is" she spoke up. Dominic looked at her for a moment.  
"You know her?" he asked. Nagi shrugged her shoulders a little.  
"Kinda" she spoke up.  
"How bad was she hurt?" he asked.  
"Pretty Bad…She would of almost died if it weren't for that cruiser ship that had pasted bye" she spoke up as she looked down at her hands on her lap.  
"Man, if she would of almost died, that is pretty serious, so is she up and going by now, or is she still, not well?" he asked.  
"She's up and going, though there are times when the fresh scars that she has still give her a time" she spoke up as she lifted her eyes as she looked at him. He nodded his head.  
"You seem to know her pretty well" he spoke up.  
"Yeah, A little" she spoke up. Dominic grabbed another sausage link as he ate it.  
"I heard that who ever it was, was one of the best bounty hunters out there" he spoke up. Nagi grabbed her drink as she took a sip.  
"She is" she replied. Dominic looked at her.  
"So you say she is huh…let her come after me, and than we'll see if she is the best one" he spoke up. Nagi looked at him suddenly.  
"You act as if you have an ego as big as your body" she spoke up.  
"Hey, I just know I'm good" he spoke up as he leaned back in the chair. It was quiet for a few moments.  
"So who attacked her?" he asked. Nagi looked at him for a moment, than blinked.  
"Her brother" she spoke up. Dominic arched an eyebrow.  
"Her brother, why?" he asked.  
"Because he despised the work she was doing because of some family background…he wanted her to stop what she was doing, and start a new life, she disagreed, he got mad, and attacked her with even more power than she" she replied. Dominic nodded his head.  
"That's kinds dumb, Family shouldn't fight like that. Man if I knew the woman, and I knew her brother, I would beat his ass for such a thing" he spoke up. Nagi looked at him as he talked.  
"Say that to his face" she spoke up. Dominic looked at her for a moment.  
"You know him?" he asked. Nagi nodded her head.  
"I've seen once or twice" she spoke up. Dominic looked at her for a few more moments. He than stretched as he stood up.  
"Hmm…Well, I had a good time talking with you, and I hope you enjoyed your breakfast, you ought to stop by later at the bar tonight, I'll be there, I'll share some drinks with ya" he spoke up. Nagi looked at him.  
"I might show up" she spoke up. He nodded his head as he grabbed the trash, and his drink. He walked to the door as he opened it, he turned as he looked at her, he winked as he turned around and walked out. Nagi sighed deeply as she leaned her head back as she closed her eyes. Ken-ohki looked at her.  
Translations  
"You alright?" Ken-ohki asked in his Cha-woo words.  
"I'm alright…Just not feeling very well at the moment" she spoke up. Ken-ohki looked at her a bit concerned for a moment. Nagi lifted her head as she looked at Ken-ohki.  
"I'm gonna lay down for a while" she spoke up as she walked over to the cot as she laid down on her left side. Ken-ohki looked around, he yawned as he sat there.

Nagi opened the doors to the bar that night, it was a little busier than the night before. Nagi walked over to the bar counter near the wall as she lowered her hood as she leaned her elbows on the counter. Dominic turned his head as he looked at her, he walked down to her.  
"So you showed up huh?" he asked. Nagi looked at him for a moment. She didn't say anything. He grinned a little as he poured some Sake in a tall glass. Nagi grabbed it as she took a gulp. Dominic turned as he grabbed himself a glass as he poured himself some.  
"So, have a good day?" he asked. Nagi shrugged her shoulders. He arched an eyebrow.  
"I take that as a no" he spoke up. Nagi took another gulp of her drink.  
"I take it, you like to drink quiet often" he spoke up. Nagi brought her glass down as she nodded her head. He than took a gulp of his. Nagi glanced over at Ken-ohki beside her on the counter. Dominic looked at her for a few moments.  
"I get off at Ten, what are you doing than?" he asked. Nagi looked at him.  
"Nothing, why?" she asked arching an eyebrow.  
"You want to go walking or something?" he asked. She looked at him for a moment.  
"A walk?" she asked.  
"Well you know, walk around to the park or something" he spoke up.  
"I'm not much for nature" she spoke up as she took another gulp.  
"Alright, well, We can stay here and talk if you'd like" he spoke up.  
"Isn't that what we are doing know?" she asked. Dominic lowered his head as he shook his head. He lifted his head back up.  
"I mean, you want to met up with me after work so we can talk some more and get to know each other more" he spoke up. Nagi looked at him for a moment.  
"If you are wanting to get into a relationship, don't think about it" she spoke up. Dominic arched an eyebrow.  
"I never said that…and what you don't like relationships?" he asked.  
"First off, You're a space pirate, and I'm a Bounty Hunter, not a good mix. I'm not a very open person, to any one, nor am I a sociable one as well" she spoke up as she turned around getting ready to leave.  
"Wait a second, not even friendships?" he asked. Nagi stopped as she looked at him through the corner of her eye.  
"Not really, no" she spoke up.  
"You know its always nice to have friends in places" he spoke up.  
"Friends are never true, what's the point?" she asked as she stood up as she walked across the room out the door. Ken-ohki followed close behind her. Dominic walked around the counter as he walked to the door, he walked down the street as he caught up with her.  
"Hey, Can I ask you one more question" he spoke up. Nagi stopped as she turned her head.  
"What made you say that?" he asked.  
"Think about it" she spoke up as she turned to the side.  
"Not everyone is like that" he spoke up. Nagi stood their with her back turned to him.  
"I only choose not to have any because they get in the way" she spoke up, she started walking slowly. She suddenly got light headed. Dominic shook his head as he turned around. Ken-ohki stood to the side of her as he looked at her. Nagi slowed down to a stop as she put her hand on the wall to the side of her. She brought her other hand up to her forehead. She shook her head as she felt faint.  
"Cha woo…" Ken-ohki spoke up quietly. Nagi than fell to the ground. Ken-ohki than took off towards Dominic as he reached the door.  
"Cha-woo!!!" Ken-ohki yelled. Dominic turned his head as he looked at Ken-ohki, than down the street seeing Nagi on the ground. Dominic suddenly teleported over to her as he picked her up in his arms. He teleported her and himself to her place. Dominic walked over to the cot as he laid her down gently. He sat on the side of the bed.  
"Nagi, wake up" he spoke up. She didn't budge. He put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Nagi, come on, wake up" he spoke up. He gently shook her shoulder. Ken-ohki appeared through the door as he ran over to the bed as he looked up at Dominic.  
"Wake up Nagi" he spoke up shaking her shoulder. Nagi's eyes fluttered, she than opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of times, she than sat up quickly.  
"Woh, don't move to fast now" he spoke up. Nagi looked around, than at Dominic.  
"What happened?" she asked.  
"I don't know, I was walking to the door and than Ken-ohki ran over to me telling me you needed help, I turned and saw you on the ground" he spoke up. Nagi brought a hand up to her head as her head started pounding.  
"How long was I out for?."  
"Ten minutes at the most" he spoke up. Nagi shook her head a little as the pounding turning into throbbing.  
"You alright?" he asked. Nagi nodded her head as she brought her hand down.  
"Hit your head hard?" he asked.  
"Yeah…" she spoke up.  
"Yeah, you got a red mark on the side of your temple" he spoke up. He stood up as he walked over to the kitchen area, he grabbed some ice as he wrapped it in a plastic baggy, putting a small hand towel over it. He walked over to the cot as he sat down. He brought his hand up as he placed the ice bag gently on the red mark on her temple. Nagi tensed a little from the cold. She brought her hand up as she held the bag, touching his hand slightly, he brought his hand down.  
"You sure your alright?" he asked. Nagi nodded her head slightly  
"Hmm…you have any idea what could of caused you to faint?" he asked. Nagi shook her head. Dominic looked at her closely. Nagi than looked at him, they looked at each other for a few moments.  
"Thanks.." she spoke up. Dominic nodded his head.  
"Now do you know why I said its good to have friends in places?" he asked. Nagi looked at him for a moment.  
"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" she asked.  
"Ha, yeah…" he spoke up rubbing the back of his neck. Nagi blinked slowly as the throbbing began to cease.  
"Well, I'm gonna go ahead and get back to work…you mind if I stop by after work to make sure your okay?" he asked. Nagi nodded her head slowly. Dominic smiled a little.  
"Alright, See ya then" he spoke up as he stood, he suddenly disappeared. Nagi Sat there as she than sighed deeply. She brought her hands up to her face as she rubbed her face gently. Ken-ohki turned his head as he looked at her. He ran over to her as he jumped on the bed. He nudged her leg as he looked up at her.  
Translations  
"Why did I ever get up in the man that I am suppose to capture?" she asked. Ken-ohki looked at her as she talked.  
"He seems to really like you" he spoke up. Nagi shook her head a little as she brought her hands down as she looked at him.  
"Hmm…well, that's the first" she spoke up. Ken-ohki shook his head.  
"Remember Julius?" he asked. Nagi shook her head.  
"Don't remind me" she spoke.  
"He was the first one to ever love you, and to ever show feelings towards you…and you turned him down…are you going to turn Dominic down?" he asked. Nagi looked at Ken-ohki for a few moment.  
"I never said I liked him" she spoke up.  
"You show it, if you didn't at least have the slightest little bit of liking to him, you would of turned him down, and forgot about him, and kicked him out when he showed up the other night" he spoke up. Nagi than leaned down on her back as she brought one arm to her forehead.  
"You like him?" he asked.  
"A little" she spoke up. Ken-ohki smiled slightly to himself.  
"I thought so" he spoke up.  
"I'm going to sleep, I still don't fell good" she spoke up as she closed her eyes. Ken-ohki walked over to her as he nudged his head against her arm. Nagi brought as hand up to his head as she rubbed his head a little.

Dominic whipped the counter off, getting ready to leave. The old man from the other night came up to the counter, he slouched to the side as he looked at Dominic.  
"You hanging out with that Damned Bounty Hunter?" he asked. Dominic looked up as he looked at the old man for a moment, than lowered his eyes as he finished whipping the counter off.  
"So what if I am?" he asked. The old man laughed slightly.  
"You, of all people I would of least expected to be around a bounty hunter" he spoke up. Dominic looked at him for a moment, he looked around, than leaned his elbows on the counter, he looked at the old man.  
"Since did you start to care who I hung around with, and what they were, your just an old family friend of mine, you have no business in my life" he spoke up quietly as he looked at him. The old man looked at him immediately, he narrowed his eyes.  
"I am just trying to watch out for you boy" he spoke up.  
"I don't need any one to watch out for me, I didn't need you all those years back, and I still don't need you now, so what makes you think that?" he asked.  
"Because your father asked me to do it" he spoke up. Dominic looked at him for a moment, than leaned back as he turned around as he threw the rag to the side to dry. The old man looked at him, he sighed as he shook his head as he turned around as he walked out of the bar. Dominic turned his head as he made sure he was gone, he shook his head as he sighed as he leaned his chin on his hand.

Dominic grabbed the door handle as he turned the handle as he opened the door, the room was dark. Dominic walked in all the way as he closed the door behind him. He walked over to the lamp near the chair, he turned it on as he looked around. He set a bag of food down on the coffee table. He turned his head as he looked at Nagi, she was asleep on her back. He walked over to her, he kneeled down as he gently and carefully not to wake her up, put the back of his hand on her forehead, she had a slight temperature. He ran his down the side of her face gently, he stopped his hand at her chin. He stood up as he walked over to the chair as he sat down, he grabbed the bag of food as he grabbed a small bag of chips, he leaned back as he turned the television on. The TV blared out, he jumped as he turned the volume down. He turned his head quickly as he looked at Nagi. She was still asleep. He sighed in relief as he lowered his head, he looked at the TV, than turned it up to hearable volume. He turned his head as he looked at Nagi once again, she was still asleep. He just stared at her, he blinked, than turned his head as he looked at the TV, he began changing channels.


End file.
